money with the same code
by michiiyu
Summary: AU. What if Hibari's not a prefect but a playboy?and what if this playboy meets a martyr and falls in love with her? but what if if this martyr was in a relationship with Yamamoto who is now dating kyoko? and in the process Hibari becomes a stalker? 18XOC
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 First Look

Their meeting can only be considered as fate...

behind the school ground a playboy and a martyr met...

It was a normal day for Hibari but for some reason he decided to memorize the code in his money. "BU448114B" he kept it to memory before buying a drink from the vending machine, without waiting for his change he started walking. He just finished breaking up with his last girlfriend, not like he cared, girlfriends for him come and go and never come back just like how it is impossible for a money with the same code can be regained after spending... they just...go. Yes just like that so he didn't mind, he never believed in love or the selflessness in it. He date for lust and desire, he needs to satisfy his physical needs and those girls like him like that. He don't care, if they leave he'll just find a new one, no he doesn't even need to do anything. He was walking in the corridor at the back to go to class, he was running late but he didn't mind. He stopped when he saw a girl leaning against the partition, she was looking far, so far with a melancholic smile on her face. She was clutching something and her hair's getting blown by the wind. She looked preoccupied,_"the bell rung she's cutting class?"_ he shrugged_"Not like I-" _he was about to take another step when the oblivious girl's mouth opened

"And I won't forget you, I don't regret you  
>the hardest thing I've had to do is to leave without you<br>and I wonder why we both walked away

I'm lost without you, still crazy for you  
>just turn around and come back coz your smile is overdue<br>and I miss.. I'm missing you"

For some odd reason he he didn't leave, he couldn't even take his eyes off her. The song she sung, each and every word of it stuck in his soul. It's not that he can relate with her, he can't and probably he will never be but... the way she sung it, with that persistent smile on her just... made his heart tighten.


	2. Chapter 2

She stopped singing and looked at the right side of the corridor she was sure that someone was there watching her but to her surprise no one was there. She shuddered when the possibility of something supernatural watching her crossed her mind. 'no wonder even my friends call me we_ird_I'm too delusional maybe i should cut off reading manga?" then she shrugged completely dismissing the idea. she pivoted towards the opposite direction and started heading off to class, the reason why she was singing came crushing down on her, "smile smile you wouldn't want to make anyone worried right? specially him" she thought to herself before taking a deep breathe when she opened her eyes all the sadness and melancholy in her appearance had disappeared replaced with a calm looking exterior with a sweet smile.

Unknown to her the supernatural crea_ture_ was hiding behind a partition completely masking his presence while ungracefully sprawled on the floor panic and disbelief can be seen in his face. He let out a sigh he didn't know he was holding before shakily standing up, when she turned to his direction he just reflexively ducked behind the partition he was nervous at the same time feeling shameful he was Hibari Kyoya the aloof skylark of nami chuu girls gape at him and never the other way around, but for some reason he was now standing behind the partition half of his body carefully hidden while he watch the girl walking back to possibly her class.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello! this is the third chappie of money with the same code! I uploaded this one because I've finally reached the quota I'm aiming for heheh XD...  
>this story is not related with for better or for worse and clenching a tight fist! please review~<p>

Disclaimer:

!

* * *

><p>Hibari Kyoya a second year student and one of the hottest and most eligible guys in Namimori Chuu for the first time is having a problem regarding women, or most likely A woman since it's only one.<p>

"Am I turning into a stalker?" that question has been bugging his mind for the last week. For some reason unknown to him he finds himself going to school early, which is close to impossible before because he LOVES his naps, just to wait for the girl and _stare_ at her. Then he will slowly follow her to her locker which oh so conveniently just across his but he's not surprised he didn't know because he always comes to school late. Then after that he will follow her all the way to the classroom and sneak a peek before he goes to his own. The woman, the one he's talking about is named Sakuma Ara, a first year student from class 2. During breaks he will find reasons to loiter in the corridors of the first year just to secretly watch her, not like anyone minded because that would mean they'll have the chance to stare at the elusive skylark. Then he would wait in the 2nd year hallways for _the woman_ to pass by since the lab is located in the second year's floor and watch her. Come in lunch and he will head to the rooftop to watch _the woman_eat her lunch under the tree that can be seen clearly from the roof. And at the end of school he will follow her until the station and wait for her to ride before he goes to the station opposite of where he is and go home. If this isn't stalking then Hibari wouldn't know what to call it, and the most stupid part of this is HE Hibari Kyoya can ONLY watch and stare at her like some f*cking loser. He vented his frustration at the innocent trashcan in the corridor where he first met her and it caused the innocent can to fall and topple it's contents with a loud bang. "tch!" he clicked his tongue irritatedly cursing and continuously saying profanities in his mind about his f*ucking life and his f*cking stalker tendencies.

"Sob" he heard someone sobbed from his side and was planning to give his 100 watt glare at whoever it was that the dares to interrupt his "self-reflection" time only to stare wide eyed at _the woman_ who's making his life miserable crying. It took all his effort and will power not to openly gape at her sad story state.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello! this is the 4th chapter of Money with the same code~

disclaimer:

I don't own KHR! if only I could then I would then I'd make Hibari appear more! XS

* * *

><p>...<p>

If you're going to ask if Hibari had ever seen a woman cry then the answer would be a straight yes. But if you're asking if he knows what to do when he sees a crying woman, then the answer is unmistakably a NO. So in the situation where he saw_ the woman_cry he was dumbly rooted at the spot.

Don't get him wrong, he've seen lots of women cry and mostly because of him but he couldn't give a damn about them, because crying's for herbivores and a woman who uses her tears to lure him is not a woman worthy of his presence. Hibari Kyoya has no use for weak women. So now again he is wondering HOW the hell did he ended in this situation again with _the woman _now standing behind him clutching the back of his uniform tightly and him standing protectively in the middle of her and the one who broke her heart.

Let's back track a bit from the time he was dumbly rooted the spot.

"A.. I'm s...sorry...a..ano..did you see that?" she looked asked as she quickly wiped the tears away from her face, stuttering a little. Even without actually seeing what happened, Hibari could guess with _the woman _crying alone and a guy who was probably talking to her disappearing in the corner. It was a breakup or a rejection scene. He's familiar with it, afterall he's been a part of a scene similar to that a couple of times with him being the guy walking and disappearing to the corner. But he didn't say anything and just stared at her failed attempt in wiping away her tears that is persistently flowing down her

"It's obvious isn't it? I'm sorry that you'd have to see something like that" she smiled at her which Hibari can only classify as an awkward and embarrassed smile.

"T-Then..." her eyes darting from side to side before she looked at him with a smile... a fake smile. "I'll be going ahead, please keep this as a secret" she continued before walking to the opposite direction the guy disappeared to. For a reason Hibari can only classify as dumb he ran towards her, grabbed her hand and gave her his handkerchief.

_"fuck"_Hibari thought as he finally realized what he had done, his body just moved on its own. He wanted to say something to her but he didn't know what exactly does he need to say and before he knew it his hand is already around hers and his handkerchief extended, the idiocy of his action just heightened when he saw the inquisitive and confused look _the woman _is giving her.

_"what am I doing?" _he mentally panicked but his internal turmoil unnoticeable behind his indifferent face "Stop crying" _shit_ he was planning to say something friendly and comforting but the only thing that came out from his mouth is a commanding and probably condensing two words. He berated himself from ruining the chance and possibly the only one he has to get close to her.

"Thank you"

ha? he looked down at the smaller woman and was taken aback when she took his handkerchief and used it to wipe her tears.

"Thank you" she repeated with a small smile on her face. He can't understand why she's thanking him, as far as he can understand he's just a nosy nobody commanding her who's just gotten her heart broken by some stupid guy to stop crying. He can't see the reason why she's thanking him but instead of keeping his mouth shut it looks like that part of his body has a mind of his own.

"That herbivore doesn't deserve you"**it **said and this time he mentally kicked himself. He's just a nobody a stranger how can he just say something irrational like that?

"Herbivore?" she blinked her big brown eyes before giggling which caught Hibari by surprise "that's a funny way to call him" she continued giggling, he mentally smiled and if you use a microscope then you can probably see his lips turn up a little, but the turning up turned down in a span of a few seconds when her giggles turned into sobs.

"You're right he doesn't deserve me... he doesn't but..." she sobbed and looked looked up at him with painfully sad eyes "I love him" her voice cracked down a little and her sobs turns to full force crying. "I love him... I really do" she continued chanting those words and Hibari felt his heart tinge. His heart hurts but he didn't know why as far as he can remember he's perfectly healthy but as she continued saying those words the pain in his heart continue and it got harder to breath. "I love that Idiot!" she said her voice raising in volume, Hibari saw her knees buckled and he instinctively wrapped her into a hug.

At first the woman stiffened in his embrace but he gently squeezed her, trying to wordlessly tell her that it's okay. Slowly, her body begun to relax and she clutched on the front of his uniform and cried her eyes out.

"I'm sorry... .ee...even..t..though..you..sob...told me..to..sob...stop...sob...cry..crying" she said her words muffled by Hibari's body.

"shh.. don't talk" he said while he gently rocking their body side to side his arms protectively around her.

She nodded "I love him..." she squeaked.

"yes"

"I really love him"

"yes"

"I really do"

"yes"

"I've always loved him"

"yes"

"and I'll always will"

"...yes"

"Ara?" a voice from behind caught their attention, it was her who looked first.

"Takeshi?" she said her voice cracking a little. Hibari removed his arms around him preparing to take a step back

"Why are you hugging Hibari-san?" he asked his eyes looking at Hibari who just stared impassively at him. He was planning to step back when _the woman _flinch and he can feel the hands clutching on her uniform trembling slightly her face burrowed in his shirt.

"I.. I came back because I forgot to tell you something but..." Hibari noticing her unwillingness to look at the guy realized that she didn't want to see her crying. He gently pryed her hands from her shirt and immediately walked infront her blocking the guy called Takeshi's view.

"What do you want herbivore?" he asked his voice edgy and his glares piercing if looks could kill then Takeshi would be dead by now. Hibari hates this guy who's obliviously standing infront of him like a dumb herbivore he hate him to the core even though this is the first time they've seen each other, he hate him enough that he wants to skewer him.

"I forgot to tell Ara something" he said while trying to look past Hibari to talk with _the woman_ who is now hiding behind him while tightly clutching his uniform.

"Speak"

"ha?"

"Say it, the thing you want" Hibari said irritatedly his thin patience at the brink of snapping

"Ahh... Ara ... Kyoko and I will still be going home with you so wait for us okay?" the guy oblivious with his surrounding cheerfully answered.

"Okay, Takeshi see you and Kyoko later!" _the woman _answered cheerfully if she wasn't tightly clutching on him then Hibari wouldn't have noticed her trembling.

"Okay bye!" The stupid herbivore perked up and smiled and left before giving Hibari one confused look.

She stepped out from behind him and looked longingly at the herbivore's disappearing form. "I love you" she whispered softly and unconsciously Hibari put a hand over his aching heart. The memory of her singing playing his mind

_"And I won't forget you, I don't regret you _  
><em>the hardest thing I've had to do is to leave without you<em>  
><em>and I wonder why we both walked away<em>

_I'm lost without you, still crazy for you_  
><em>just turn around and come back coz your smile is overdue<em>  
><em>and I miss.. I'm missing you"<em>

* * *

><p><em>Please Review~~ <em>


	5. Chapter 5

Le me is updating! thanks to all the favorites and alerts! please comment I'd rather hear what you guys got to say XD

* * *

><p>With what had happened between them, after all that angst, dramas and confessions one would have thought that the two of them would be closer or would atleast be in speaking terms but as if heaven forbade it something occurred.<p>

It happened right after the incident with the woman and her crush.

"Thank you very much for your help Hibari-sempai" she said after calming down.

"You know me?" Hibari asked but the surprise in his question was perfectly masked by his indifferent face and commanding voice making the question sound more like a statement. In all actuality Hibari is really surprised and for a reason he can't pinpoint, is also a bit elated? but his pride just wouldn't allow something like surprise to disgrace him.

Her chuckle brought Hibari back from his musing "of course who wouldn't know about the cool and dangerous Hibari-sempai? Girls are either scared of your shadows or dying to be even in your shadows".

"and you?" he asked nonchalantly, but deep inside him his heart is beating really fast and if not because of his pride he might be trembling from nervousness.

"I like someone else so i don't count" she answered smiling sweetly if only that like is directed to him and not to someone else then Hibari wouldn't be able stop the blush forming but since it's not for him, instead of a blush that persistent tinge is bothering him again.

"hn."

"by the way-"

"Hibari-san" a voice from behind them stopped Ara from saying whatever it is she was about to say, and honestly it irked Hibari more than usual which didn't go unnoticed.

"Am I interrupting something?" Ara asked pivoting around almost ready to take her leave.

"" the girl with short brown hair and shy doe like eyes, a type who would usually be afraid of spoke, looked at them unsure if she's interrupted something important. If she had arrived at a later time then Hibari would be entertaining the thought of flirting and deflowering the shy little herbivore, but since she decided to interrupt his time with the woman Hibari can't help sending a murderous glare at her making the girl flinch and fumble with her fingers.

"Hibari-san, a a ano..."

"then I'll be going ahead"the woman bowed slightly

"p... please d... don't leave" the girl called out which made the woman stop in her tracks bearing the same expression as Hibari which is raising a curious brow, before a look of understanding dawned on their faces. The girl is afraid of staying alone with Hibari, she knows that if he decided that she's wasting his time it would result with her not only having a broken heart but also bruises, in case Hibari decided to get violent, atleast with the woman around someone will be there to help her.

The woman nodded her head before moving at the side standing neutrally at their peripheral vision; before the girl could say anything she mouthed a quick good luck which didn't go unnoticed by Hibari.

"A... ano Hibari-san p...p please go out with me!"she squeaked in a cute voice before bowing, her blush spreading up to her pale white neck and to her ears. Hibari eyed her, she had small and petite structure that would fit snugly in his arms, white pale skin that looks like she'd been treasured as a child, she had average breasts just like what he prefers and most of all she looks virgin, if he's got anything he dislike that would be her short hair, Hibari prefers it long. But it was never Hibari's personality to fuse about small details._ "If only she'd confessed at another time"_. He glanced at the woman looking expectantly at them as if she's watching some kind of drama. She caught him looking at her and she looked back her eyes beaming and communicating, telling him to "Say YES!, Say YES!". Hibari turned his head to the side to hide the pain caused by the tightening in his heart.

_"Am I sick?" _he wondered as he stared both at the woman and the girl minding the constant pain in his heart. He took another glance at the woman eyes telling him to "Say Yes, Say yes!" before sighing."_If only the girl confessed at another time"_

"Name"

"E-Eh?" the girl looked at him blinking her big eyes twice, but because of the glare coming from Hibari the girl immediately squeaked a response. "I.. I'm Mamiya Ririko, 1st year class 1" without standing up from her bow.

"Stand" he commanded making the girl follow, tears starting to form in her eyes.

"Don't expect anything, Don't ask anything. No matter what I say the only reply I'll hear is a yes, do you understand?" At first the girl looked at him confusedly before perking up, she immediately nodded her head, a lone tear escaping from her eyes. Hibari walked towards her, using a finger he wiped the tear making the girl blush harder (if that is possible).

"Another thing" she stared at him with a hint of dread. "Do not cry, My woman had been and will always be strong" the girl looked at him surprised before cradling the hand on her face in between her two hands. She nuzzled into his touch and with a sincere smile she answered a gentle "Yes". Hibari stared at her, face expressionless as usual before moving closer, without taking his hand away he enclosed her in a one arm embrace and patted her head softly.

This girl was the rare type that he's been looking for, but for some reason his heart tinged when he saw the woman leave with a smile gracing her lips._"If only this girl confessed at another time then..."_ then maybe Hibari wouldn't be having this weird feeling that clenches at his heart. _"Maybe, I am sick"_he said as he continued patting the head of the girl nuzzled contentedly at his arms.


End file.
